Tidbits Of Wizard World
by Guzigirl123
Summary: A story told in dreams, notes, diaries, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hi! First HP fic, please don't judge! It's a story told comepletely in notes, diaries, dreams, etc. No spoilers (well, not really…)… ok, so there is! Pretend Hedwig is alive. And Dumbledore. You get the point.**

_Dear whoever you are,_

_If I die (well, it might happen!),_

_I give half my money to the Weasleys, and the other half donated to Hogwarts,_

_I give my Firebolt to Ron,_

_I give Hedwig and Kreature to Hermione (Kreature for S.P.E.W purposes)_

_I give Sirius's house to Dumbledore,_

_I give my wand to Hagrid (you deserve it!)_

_I give my spellbooks, cloaks, and such to Hogwarts,_

_I give my invisibility cloak to Ron and Hermione,_

_I give my hatred to Draco, Snape, and Voldemort, my dear friends (pfft),_

_Did I forget anything? Oh, well, whatever, I'll finish this later._

_Harry_

_Dear Ron,_

_Get Hermione to pass us her Potions notes!_

_Harry_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Harry says give us your Potions notes! We didn't exactly study…_

_Ron_

_Dear Ron, _

_Fine._

_Notes:_

_Dandycuffs are used for…_

_Wolfsbane potion includes: wolfsbane…_

…_._

_Hermione_

_Dear Harry,_

_Got 'em. Brilliant, that girl is. Smart, I mean._

_Ron_

_Dear Ron,_

_Thanks!_

_Harry_

_P.S Brilliant?_

_DREAM!_

"_Oh, Ginny, hi!"_

"_I love you!"_

"_Huh?"_

_(smooch)_

_(snog)_

_(kiss)_

"_I love you too, Ginny, girl!"_

"Harry, wake up! Stop kissing your pillow!"

**Sorry it's short, first chapter. Will try to update quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just updated but… I FEEL LIKE IT! Lucky you. Please review! It would make my day. Enjoy, my fellow earthlings!**

_Hermi-o-ninny,_

_I am verking on my English, Hermi-o-ninny. I rite the way I speek. I need help, tho. Pleese help. How iz the Hogwarts? Ron and Harry are ok, yes? Durmstrang is ok, I soopose. Rite to me soon az you can, Hermi! Queetich iz fine, I am star playerr on Bullgareea team. Sory it iz so short. Must practice Queetich._

_Viktor Krum_

_Dear Viktor,_

_Use spell check! I will correct your letter. Working, not verking, write, not rite, speak, not speek, though, not tho, is, not iz, suppose, not soopose, ask spell check for more. Harry and Ron are okay. Hogwarts is pretty good, except the raging battle with You- Know- Who. Bye, Viktor!_

_Hermione_

_DREAM!_

"_I got all T's on my owls! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Even Ron got at least no T's! NONONONONONONO!"_

"_You are expelled!" Dumbledore says._

"_NONONONONONONONONONONONO!"_

"Hermione, wake up! Why are you biting your quilt?"

_DREAM OVER!_

_Ron, _

_I need my notes!_

_Hermione_

_Harry, _

_She needs her notes!_

_Ron_

_Hermione,_

_Um okay, they're a bit dirty._

_Harry_

_Harry,_

_A bit? Fang chewed them, looks like. And did it fall in the dirt? Oh my OWL! I can't read these!_

_Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_Use Reparo!_

_Harry_

_Harry,_

_Fine, but-_

"No notes, Miss Granger! Detention!"

_grrr_

_Hermione_

**OK, no reviews, no updates. 4 reviews, update. Rate this on a scale of 1-10. Peace out, peace lovin' peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two reviews, same person, two chapters? C'mon people, you can do better than that! Okay, here's the deal: you review, I review your stories. PROMISE. That's for now, until you REVIEW! Fine, this chapter is because I'm feeling nice today. :( Dobby's will, it's cute.**

_If Dobby dies, Dobby gives_

_Dobby's socks to Harry Potter and Mr. Wheezy,_

_Dobby's hats to Miss Hermione Granger, _

_And the rest of Dobby's clothes to Winky,_

_Dobby gives his words to the Malfoys: Dobby is a FREE elf!_

_Dobby_

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm bored._

_Harry_

_Harry,_

_Me too. Humph._

_Ron_

_Hermione,_

_We're bored._

_Ron and Harry_

_Ron and Harry,_

_I'm not!_

_Hermione_

_H2,_

_We'll quiz you on History of Magiccccc! _

_R&amp;H_

_R&amp;H,_

_Aw, fine. Do this Sodoku._

_H2_

_H2,_

_This is impossible! NO HOM QUIZZING, LADY._

_R&amp;H_

_R&amp;H,_

_Braid my hair._

_H2_

_H2,_

_No way are… Hey, this is kinda fun._

_R&amp;H_

_R&amp;H,_

_Told you so!_

_H2_

**Short chapter 'cause only 2 reviews! **


End file.
